


Luca, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories.





	1. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a sneak peek of mine and Luca's future together.

“Luca, you better not have dragged me in here just to make out, or something.”

“Nope, not this time! Look what I found! A forever mirror!” Luca looked excited like a little boy at an amusement park as he held up the pretty, ornate mirror.

“What's a forever mirror?”

“If you say the incantation and think about your very handsome and amazing boyfriend, you'll get to experience your future with them." He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bold of you to assume I those are the words I'd choose to describe you," I teased. "I'd go for clever and touch-starved, but cute."

"I'll take the compliment." He slung an arm over my shoulder. "But come on! How about we try it out? We'll be able to see where we are in the future. Aren't you a little bit curious?"

"Well, I mean... Yeah, but -" I was curious, but for starters, I figured we'd get married or at least be common law partners. And also I'd known Luca long enough to be wary of him and his pranks.

"Then let's do it! We just gotta say this spell and think about each other and we're good to go!" Well, I guess if Luca's doing it with me, it must be safe, right?

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” we cried. The mirror glowed and flashed, filling the room with bright light. When it was over, I was back home in Reitz, standing in the kitchen. There was a half-packed picnic basket and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter top. For some reason, although I'd just popped up here, I knew what to do and what I was doing. We were prepping for a picnic.

I could hear someone walking around and a door opened. Luca stepped out. His hair was longer and I supposed he looked a bit older, but with sunglasses on, I couldn't tell for sure. He had a baby carrier on and strapped to his chest was a baby. They had a tuft of green hair, just like their daddy.

“Babe, are you ready?” he asked. I burst into giggles.

“What are you wearing?” I demanded.

“Uh, it's called fashion,” he replied. “Name another dad who matches his baby carrier with his sunglasses. I'll wait.” I laughed even harder and kissed him on the cheeks.

"You look great," I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I try," he joked. "But seriously. If you can get the basket, I'll take care of the twins."

“I’m almost packed,” I told him.

“Then I’ll grab the baby bag.” As he turned to go back to the nursery, I saw another baby with green hair strapped to his back. Luca walked a few steps before stopping. He turned back. “Are those cookies fresh out of the oven?”

“Yeah, I just pulled them - hey!” Luca lunged for the plate and snatched one up. I grabbed his shoulder and kept him close. “You can’t steal cookies, Luca!”

“Please, just one? I’ll be good,” he said in a sing-song. I sighed, partly exasperated and partly amused.

“Okay, you can have one, but it’s going to cost you…” I grinned at Luca and he smiled back. We leaned in for a kiss. My heart fluttered.

“Was that enough? Or should I pay more?” I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

“That was enough. Here’s your change.” I leaned down and kissed a baby on the top of their head. They cooed. “Turn around so I can get the other one.” Luca complied and I kissed the other twin. My heart swelled with happiness. We really had it all, didn’t we? Each other, babies, still going on little adventures.

There was a flash of light and when it faded, Luca and I were back in the archives. We looked at each other and smiled.

“Okay, you were right. I’m glad we got to see that,” I said softly, grabbing his hand.

“So am I. Although that was different from what I saw earlier,” he noted.

“What, did you use the mirror already?!”

“Yeah. I used it before I dragged you here. I was able to see the tail end of our wedding reception. I figured the next thing we’d see was our wedding night.”

“ _Luca!”_


	2. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and I have spent hours shopping. He's really determined to find a sexy costume for himself.

“Luca, _please,_ we need to go back to the dorms!”  
"Just give me fifteen more minutes, babe! I can't go back without a costume, can I?"

"We've been shopping all day! Not to mention most places will be closing soon"

"I know, so we need to hurry!" I could only sigh as Luca dragged me around town. Halloween was tomorrow and he'd procrastinated in trying to find a costume. So we spent our free day trying to find something he liked. The only problem was that he was trying to find something sexy and most places didn't carry sexy costumes for men. I'd lost track of all the places we'd been we'd gone to so many stores. I couldn't figure out how Luca was keeping track of what stores we had and hadn't visited.

"What if I made you a costume?" I suggested.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, you'd be up all night making it and if you're tired, how are we supposed to go trick or treating tomorrow?" He grinned, and in an instant he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. My heart started racing. "We're not gonna have any time for napping tomorrow." He gave me a quick peck before letting go of me.

"But we can't stay out all night," I pointed out to him.

"I know, so we need to hurry up and find me a good, slutty costume," he told me. I couldn't help laugh as he pulled me into another store. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your costume?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm being an ancient wizardess," I replied. He nodded.

"Then maybe I should be your familiar." Luca stopped in front of a rack of women's costumes. He grabbed a bunny costume and grinned. "Do you wanna make a deal with a bunny?" I giggled and gently shoved him.

"You're gonna be cold in that!" I told him.

"Then I'll have you warm me up," he teased. He winked and started looking at the back of the costume. I could feel my cheeks burning ever so slightly.

"Aren't _you_ feeling frisky tonight," I commented. Luca smirked.

"When am I not?"

"That's valid," I giggled.

"Okay, I'll need some help taking the chest in, but I'll go with this," Luca said.

"You're really going to be a sexy bunny?" I asked.

"Well, what else am I going to be? I can't find any costumes made for men and this should fit me," Luca replied. I was at a loss. I mean, it was Luca's body and he could do what he wanted, but he was going to be cold in that. Although I can't say I was entirely opposed to the idea of seeing him in something different like this.

"Okay, but when you get cold, I'm not lending you my jacket," I teased him.

"I won't need it," he said. He gave me a quick kiss on my neck and then snickered as my face exploded in color.


	3. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and I start packing for our next big trip together.

I grunted as I tried to close my trunk. Maybe I'd packed too much, but in my defense, we were going to be gone for a month. I needed to make sure I had enough clothes. Who knew when we'd be able to do laundry? Not to mention I also put emergency supplies and various other things in there too. Luca snickered from beside me.

“Need some help?” he asked.

“No, it's fine.” Luca easily closed his trunk, smirking at me. Show off. “Okay. Yeah, I need some help.”

“Sit on it and I should be able to get it to latch,” he instructed me. I climbed onto our bed and from there, plopped onto the trunk. It was finally able to shut and Luca easily latched it shut and locked it.

“Thank you, I really appreciate at it,” I told him. He didn't say anything, only looking back up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a small, devilish smirk on his face. It was then I realized he was positioned... in a not great way. “Oh no, not now.” I cupped his face and made him look me at eye level.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he teased, hand resting on my thigh. I could feel my whole face flush bright red.

“We don't have time to fool around. We'll be late for our train and then we'll miss our ship to Maiya,” I said. He melodramatically sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I guess I can wait until we get to our ship cabin,” he said.

“Good boy.” I leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. He helped me down from the trunk. We stowed the trunks away in our Perams. Even though we'd been spending our summers traveling for the past two years, it still felt so new. Maybe I'd never really get used to it.

“You got everything?” Luca asked. He was already heading for the door. I guess I wasn't the only one ready for this adventure.

“You bet,” I said, twisting my wrist and letting the Perams on my bracelet jingle. Luca held out his hand and I gladly took it. When we first started dating, it filled me with butterflies. Now, it just gave me a sense of serenity. Of calmness.

“Then let's got catch that train.” Flashing me a smile, Luca pulled me away to our next journey together.


	4. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca has a special surprise for me on the Love Holiday.

The air was still a little bit chilly as we walked off the path. It was early morning when Luca woke up up and asked me to come with him. A while ago he said he had planned something special for us for the Love Holiday, and I guessed this was it. My eyes were covered with a blindfold as Luca led me through a forest, so I had no idea where the heck we were going. All I could hear were the sounds of nature and Luca’s soft humming

“You better not be taking me to the Tower of Sorrow,” I teased him. Okay, I was a little serious. He was silent for a moment and then he laughed. “Don’t payse like that!”

“Sorry. I just wanted to see what face you’d make.” He pinched my cheek.

“Are you going to at least give me a hint to where we’re going?”

“Mm… Nah.”

“Are we at least almost there?”

“Maybe.”

“ _Luca!”_

“I’m joking. Yes, we’re almost there.” He squeezed my hand. “Are you ready for the best Love Holiday you’ve ever had?”

“You bet I am!” He chuckled and kept pulling me forward. We kept walking for a couple of minutes and then we stopped. I could hear running water nearby and smelled something sulfuric. I reached up to take the blindfold off. Luca's hands quickly grabbed my and forced them to stay still.

"Whoa, hold on a moment! Let me get a few things set up and then you can take it off." He snickered and I playfully hit his arm in response. But I stood there, waiting. I heard him walk away, the rustling of plastic-like fabric, some heavy things dropped to the ground. The anticipation was building. All I could see underneath the blindfold was green grass. I was ready to know where we were and what we were doing today.

Suddenly, I felt Luca's arms wrap around my shoulders. He rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and with one hand, he reached up and pulled the blindfold's knot.

"Ta da!" The cloth fell. We were in the heart of the forest, in the clearing with a natural hot spring in front of us. Luca grandly gestured at it, a huge grin on his face. "Told you I was gonna spoil you today. A spa day, just the two of us." He slowly turned me around. There was a small tent set up and the open flap revealed a large bedroom. "I even brought a tent for napping. Or maybe even camping out tonight, if you want."

"Luca, this is so sweet..." I breathed. Sure, it wasn't fancy, but the planning that had to have gone into this. Not to mention, we'd get to spend some quality time together. Wriggling in his arms, I turned around to give him a hug. "I love it. Thank you." I gave him a quick peck.

"Well, I was expecting more, but we have all day." I snorted as I lovingly hit his arm.


	5. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca teases me a lot, so I'm going to give him a little taste of his medicine.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I grinned as I stood up from my desk and went to the Prefect office door. Like I was expecting, Luca was standing outside, a bag of food in his hands.

“Thank you so much,” I told him.

“No problem,” he said. I started to head back to my desk when Luca cleared his throat. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

“Right...” A week ago, while we were investigating a rumor about vampires in the forest, Luca had been bit by one. I knew I had to invite him inside my office, but I kinda wanted to mess with him a little. Just to make up for all the times he teased me mercilessly. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I really appreciate you bringing me food.” Again, I turned and walked deeper into the office.

“That's not what I meant! You know you have to invite me inside,” he told me. There was a slight pout on his lips and I was trying hard not to laugh.

“Why? That never stopped you before,” I teased.

“Stop calling me out! That was totally different. Come on, I wanna have dinner. I'm starving,” he pleaded with me. I simply sat down at my desk. Luca sighed melodramatically and then grinned at me, rustling the bag. “Well, I guess if I can't come in I can't give you your dinner. I'll just go back to my dorm and give this to my roommate.”

“Wait!” I was out that door in seconds, prying the food bag away from him. “Okay, I'll stop teasing! Just don't give my food away!” Luca's arms wrapped around my waist and in that moment, I knew I'd been had.

“Now that you're here, why don't we go to the roof and eat?” His breath was so warm against my ear as he whispered. “You need a break, you know.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Luca chuckled and nibbled at my neck. Heat seemed to flood my system and my cheeks were burning. Suddenly, I wasn't mad about being lured out of the office. Not with the promise of what was next.


	6. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca has a horrible costume and while I can't make him feel bad about it, Yukiya can.

“Yeah, guys. Real funny,” Caesar spat at the other Prefects doubled over in laughter. Zeus had suggested we all dress up as piggy Caesar, and while I hadn't done it, everyone else in the room had. Except Elias, who was dressed as a cop and me, who'd dressed up as a cat. Poor Caesar wasn't wearing a costume yet, so it looked like he was dressed up with everyone else.

“I mean, chicks dig your piglet form. It's a compliment,” Luca told him. I rolled my eyes.

“No, it really isn't, Luca,” I spoke up. I glared at the others. “Come on guys, seriously? What are you, five? It's not cool to dress up as other people.” The others looked ashamed; even Elias looked ashamed. He must've regretted not stopping the others.

“What's with the long faces? Is everything okay?” The door opened and Yukiya walked in. Except...

“What the hell, man?!” Luca confronted him. Yukiya had a cheap green wig on and his normal uniform on, but he was wearing it like Luca wore his. The others burst into laughter.

“How does it feel, Luca?” Caesar choked out as he leaned on Alfonse for support, he was laughing so hard.

“The memo said to dress like a pig. So I did,” he said. As awful as it was, I couldn't help but laugh. Luca's head snapped to me.

“Not you too!” he grumbled.

“I-I'm sorry, I...” I burst into another fit of giggles and doubled over. I knew it was mean and all, but it was hilarious and sort of karmic that Yukiya showed up and dressed like Luca, who'd been so enthusiastic about dressing up as Caesar.

“The shoe fits, though,” Elias commented.

“Yeah, you don't really drink your respect women juice,” Zeus pointed out.

“Like you're one to talk,” Hiro quipped.

“Zeus doesn't respect _anyone._ It's not just women,” Lucious corrected him.

“You're damn right! Wait...” Zeus caught himself and the others kept laughing. Luca still looked pretty sour. I tried my best to contain my giggles. I put my arm around him and pulled him into a side hug.

“You okay, babe?” I asked him.

“I guess you were right about karma getting me,” he murmured. He looked at Yukiya and glared. “Next year I'm dressing up as Yukiya for Halloween.”

“Luca, no, do NOT -”

“Maybe we can put you in some cute wolf ears and you can be Seth.” I gave him a tired look.

“Do you really think that one, it's a good idea to dress up as Yukiya and two, dress me up as Seth who, by the way, didn't do anything to you?” I demanded.

“You're a cute cat. I'm sure you'd be a cuter wolf.” He gave me a grin and I kept staring at him like I was exhausted. “Okay, fine, you don't have to dress up as Seth.” He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. “But I'm absolutely dressing up as Yukiya.”

“Oh, _Luca...”_


	7. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca's got a trick up his sleeve for the New Year's Eve party.

I stood by the wall, watching over the New Year’s Eve festivities. Students were standing around chatting, or dancing, or sitting and playing board games. The whole auditorium was lively and I could tell this was going to be a fun party. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green. Luca was carrying a large box and heading towards the DJ station where Caesar was currently playing music. I hurried over to Luca and walked beside him.

“Hey, honey,” he greeted me with a kiss to my temple. “How’s the party going?”

“It’s going just fine. Everything’s going smoothly,” I reported back.

“Awesome!”

“So, can I ask what’s in the box? It just looks like a ton of files,” I asked as I peeked inside.

“Oh, these? They’re records. This morning, Caesar asked me to split up DJ duties with him, so I thought I’d bring some of my favorite music for everyone to listen to,” he explained. There was something suspicious in his smile and I knew he was up to something.

“Luca…” I started to talk, but he cut me off.

“Don’t worry, babe! The song I picked is school appropriate, don’t worry,” he said.

“That’s… wait, song? Just one song is okay?” I demanded.

“Oh no, I mean These records are all remixes of one song. I wanna see how many I can play before people catch on,” he told me.

“Luca… You have to do this at the Night Class after party. They’ll have such a better reaction. Everyone here knows you’re always up to something. The Night Class won’t suspect anything,” I told him.

“You’re right… It’d be a much better prank if I did nothing,” he said. He paused. “But I’m still going to play ‘What’s New Pussycat’ at least three times.”

“You go for it, Luca,” I told him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Tonight’s going to be the best New Year’s Eve ever!” he said. He got behind the turntable, talking to Caesar amicably as he got his things set up. Tonight was going to be absolutely chaotic, but you know what? I was interested to see how this all turned out.


End file.
